Unforgotten Memories, Forgotten Love
by rfenniman
Summary: Sasuke returns to the village what happens when Sakura rmbrs her feelings for him. M for language depressing thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on fanfiction I'll prob hav each chapter out every week so follow along I've got a good idea in mind r&r and plz excuse the grammar mistakes I suck at grammar I don't rlly care about it that much so yeah thanks.**

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

A flash of purple light was formed followed by and expolion as sasuke's chidori and naruto's rasengan collieded.

10 years later…

That same scene replayed itself in Naruto's dreams on his entire training trip with Jiraiya and when he returned home to Konoha it began to happen less and less until now it rarely happens at all anymore.

He awoke in the hotel bed with a panting.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan im fine." He smiled back into her gleaming green eyes. About four years earlier Naruto had finally decided to let Sakura know his feelings for her. It turned out that she felt the same for him but was to afraid to say anything.

But tonight the dream came about for a certain reason. They think they found him. They got this information from an unknown informant who said that he saw him in a town on the outskirts of the fire country. The whole day before they went around the surrounding area and looked for him or any signs that he was there. They decided to stay the night in a local hotel. Naruto and Sakura of course shared a bed Kakashi slept by himself in the other bed and Yamato being his creepy self slept on the floor.

Then Naruto noticed something outside the window in the pouring rain, two glowing red eyes that stared back into his.

"Its him." Then in a flash Naruto burst through the window and out into the rainging night. Kakashi and Yamato followed soon after but Sakura just sat in the bed in shock.

"We can't let him get away!" Naruto shouted. Finally after about five minutes Sasuke suddenly stopped short on a branch.

"Hehehe, you still won't give up Naruto? "

"Not until you return to your home in Konoha."

"I have no home Naruto." He stared at the ground and began to speak again. "You're so childish naruto! When will you grow up? You think you can go through your life great and have everything go well for you? Well it doesn't happen like that naruto. You have to grow the fuck up." There was a long silence then followed by a light cracking sound like that off birds chirping when Sasuke spoke again. So if it leads to me beating the shit outta you again the I'll introduce you to reality."

He flew into the air followed by naruto who charged a rasengan and they traveled towards each other.

"Naruto! Back down his attacks too strong" Kakashi yelled at him. Naruto swung his left arm up to take the blow from Sasuke's attack while he tried to lung at him but missed. Then fell to the forest floor.

"Give up Naruto. I'm not coming back so give up." He said as he disappeared off into the night.

Kakashi picked Naruto up and they headed back to the hotel. When they got into the hotel room he softly laid him down on the bed and when to speak to Sakura.

"Sakura we're gonna need your help over here."

"What happened?!" as she rushed over to naruto's side.

"He took a tremendous blow from Sasuke's chidori and his chakra in his left arm seems to be absent."

"Ok" Her hands began to glow green as she started the medical jutsu on Naruto's arm. Slowly his arm began to return to normal. "I can't completely heal his bone im not strong enough yet he'll have to travel back like this."

"Alright well we all need some rest for the journey home tomorrow so lets all get some shut eye."

"ok good night" Sakura stayed up half the night until she passed out from exhaustion watching naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well my lifes a pain in the ass and im surprised that I got this up already it's a somewhat short chapter I couldn't think of anything I could put in here to take up space so yeah here it is chapter two of my story hope you enjoy changing to teen btw.**

**p.s. I don't own naruto I wish I did cuz naruto is amazing so yeah bye. **

**p.p.s Plz!!!! Review!!!!! Plz!!!! Review!!!!!**

**Chapter 2**

As they flew through the trees on their way back to Konoha Sakura noticed that naruto had a certain unusual depressing look on his face.

"Naruto-kun, tell me, whats wrong?" She asked quietly.

"….It's nothing Sakura-chan." As a tear slid slowly down his whiskered cheeks.

"Naruto, its not nothing please tell me whats wrong. I only want to help you." Then suddenly Naruto stopped short on a branch shaking the leaves off of the trees. Sakura stopped next to him and Yamato and Kakashi who were ahead of the stopped and turned around to see what was up.

A redish orangish glow began to circle around Naruto molding around his body. Around the back of his waste a slight tail began to form and his canines sharpened. The whiskers darkened and his nails began to dig into the trees trunk as he gripped it with anger.

From the distant tree Yamato began to make the signs to reseal the fox but Kakashi put his hand up to stop him.

"Just watch. Trust me, Sakura has this under control. I've witnessed this before." Yamato nodded back at Kakashi and they both looked over by the two younger ninja as naruto spoke up.

"6 times…"

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"6 times…."

"What do you mean?"

"6 times! 6 Goddamn times, I had Sasuke in my grasp and I let him slip away! 6 Times!" His eyes flaring with red as his anger rose.

"Naruto, forget about sasuke please? I don't care about him anymore. I love you and you only and you're the only person I need to be happy. So please for me, forget about bringing him back. Please?" She said as she ran up to Naruto suprising him and locking her lips with his. The kiss lasted for about half a minute when Kakashi made a suggestive cough to stop.

"Told you" Kakashi bragged to Yamato.

They continued until they arrive d home in Konoha, the village hdden in the leaves.

"You guy's go home and rest up, Yamato and I"ll give the report to Lady-Tsunade."

"Okay, thanks" They smiled back at him. They then split up into two groups, one heading to the Hokage tower and the other heading back home.

About five minutes later the two of them arrived home to their small comfortable apartment building.

"Wow, I'm tired." Sakura said as she began to change into her pajamas. Naruto walked over next to her and helped her out of her equipment and into her sweats and cami.

"Thank you Naruto" She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto was soon in his boxers and the two of them were laying in the bed in each other's arms.

At the Hokage Mansion….

"So that's what happened eh?" Tsunade sighed. "I was really hoping he would be brought home this time. I thought he would be. I'm surprised that he wasn't."

"Yeah well, Naruto and Sakura are home resting, I was wondering if I could do the same?" He chuckled to himself.

"Yeah Yeah go ahead." But just as he was turning around to open the door he was astonished to see someone in his way.

Later that Night…

*Knock Knock*

"Who the hell's knocking at 3 in the morning?!" Naruto exclaimed as he slowly got out of bed. The knocks continued. "I'm coming I'm coming." Outside the door stood a fully dressed anbu.

"Lady Hokage requests your presence immediately." He said from behind the cat like mask.

"Alright I'm coming."

"Not just you, Sakura too."

"oh ok, Sakura they need us at the Hokage's"

"Okay I'm coming." Sakura said as she hopped into the moonlight dressed in her Ninja clothing.

"Can u pass me those shorts?" Naruto asked pointing to the shorts on the chair next to Sakura. In them was an undershirt. He slipped both things on and off the went to see Tsunade.

When they arrived they heard some arguing from the other side of the door. Naruto decided to knock quiet loudly, then the fighting stopped.

"Come in" He heard Tsunade's voice say from her office.

They noticed one thing and one thing only when the first walked in. A man with his back to them his violet colored hair reached down to his shoulders and there was a familiar logo on the back of his robes. The Uchiha Crest.

"Hello Naruto"


End file.
